Lupinathrope
by Skyllix093
Summary: A neet of 24, still living at home with his parents, with a degree in biochemistry. Enjoying life too its fullest in the way he believes is right, till his world is turned inside out, sending him on a course of redemption.


Lupinathrope

By: Drakshaw

_Prologue:_

Therianthropes and the blood-sport, Killing Bites. Created from the splicing of animal DNA into humans, allowing them to get the abilities and a few assets from the respectable animals. Originally made for the entertainment of japans four big name business conglomerates, with bets placed on whom the winner will be. It's been a few years now since the establishment of Therianthrope gene mutations being allowed and known to be safe. The Arena Blood-Sport "Killing Bites" now a worldwide entertainment phenomenon.

I'm currently living in Tokyo, Japan with my Mother, Step-Dad and half Brother. Been living on the island chain for 16 years ever since we moved here to get away from all the hassle. My little Brother is named Hitake Yoshii, Mother is Mariana Yoshii, and my Step Dad is Suda Yoshii. We all live our lives pleasantly enough. It's a quiet and peaceful, no one disturbs us or the community. Can say I lived my life well. I'm 24 now, still living with my parents even after getting a degree because I cant leave. My mother has gotten frail, her bones are a bit stiff now then in the previous years, so I stuck around to help care for her garden and the little brother. I have gone through the gene therapy myself for Therianthropes. I have a DNA of a wolf, so the sense of smell, hearing and sight are nice. Minus the fact that I have gone colorblind as a Sid effect. Guess an apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that case.

"Jackson? Have you done the laundry yet? Your little brother has a recital tonight and he needs his clothing. "My mother is able to move around still, just can't have too much activity anymore so she's a housewife for the old man and she's fine with it. Gives her more time to be with her kids.

"Yes Mother! His clothing is currently going through the drying process as we speak. And yes, its air dry that way it won't shrink faster."

The soft pattering of footsteps running up the staircase the right of my room alerts me. Of course, I know its Hitake.

"Hey Jackson! Do you know where my notes are? I left them on the coffee table this morning. "his characteristics is short and pinchable to a grandmother, size was of an average 4'9" for the 14-year-old. Wasn't much of an athlete, partly from his slim frame. Gene inherited from my mother Id presume. He'd make a good business man or hell, a composer if he put his mind to it.

"I've moved them from there to the kitchen counter. Mom was vacuuming earlier and asked me to move the coffee table "I reply with a stern look on my face clearly working on an article. "Don't know if you understand this yet but keep better track of your stuff. Put them in your folders, or something else you know you can find them instead of leaving them out. Suffered through that from Basic Schooling.

"Alright. Ill take your tip to mind. Don't know whether it'll sink in or not though." He laughed walking in, wondering what it was I was doing, soon spying a picture for a game I was playing on my pc but motionless. "Brother, what's with the paused game? I thought you were writing?"

"I am writing, it's a screenshot of the game. I'm writing a blogpost of a new exploit, or cheat in your case. Something the devs haven't patched out just yet. And So far, so few of people have known about it." With that, O begin showing him what exactly I meant.

More background incoming: Ever since high school. I've been a fan of multiple games, all time favorite to this day though would have to be an oldie called Fiesta. MMORPG game that gave you multiple classes, at first started off easy with a quick tutorial that got you around the basics. Then it sent you off to do what pleases you.

"I don't really understand, but I suppose its what you enjoy doing? No wonder everyone refers to you as a Neet."

I took offense to that. "Oi! At least I don't shut myself in my room all day doing this!"

Hitake runs out laughing. I of course in turn chase him, not to harm but to just be the bigger brother here and give him a noogie he soooooo deserves. Little runt is getting what's coming to him.

"You two better not be rough with each other! I cleaned up the house after all!" The yelling of our mom stopped us, Hitake in my arms with my fist scratching his head. I gave a quick chuckle and set him down with a pat on his head. "I wont be able to watch your recital tonight alright? I have work after all. If youre still playing by the time I get off, I should be able to be there. If not, then Im sorry alright?"

"Youre fine Jackson. You owe me some sweets though if you miss it." He gave a smile before he went back down the stairs to grab his notes. I stood up and stretched some, deciding to go for a quick walk around the neighborhood. "Might as well pick up some dinner since Mom and Suda are gonna be eating with Hitake tonight. But what too get I wonder?"

In the process of thinking, I didn't realize I had let a new appendage out till I heard the thumping against the wall. I turn too look and sigh a the sight of a tail wagging behind me. "Dammit. Why are you the first thing that comes out whenever I try and think. I know I have Wolf DNA but dammit, I didn't expect this!" I sigh and give up, just letting the partial transformation out. I put on my sneakers and walked down the stairs to the doors. Waving Hitake ad mom off before exiting through the door for my walk.


End file.
